Hero
by MikailMaddixx
Summary: Woohoo! My first fanfiction.   Okay so unfortuanately none of these characters are mine. Snow Villiers and Hope Estheim from FFXIII  Enjoy !


Hope stopped, hunching over and trying to catch his breath. Snow turned to face him. He sighed. "All right, why don't we rest here for a while."

Hope looked up, panting. "Snow...we have to keep-"

"You just relax. Let your hero do the work."

Hope sat down, leaning back against the rock. Snow surveyed their surroundings. No monsters, no PSICOM. Snow sat next to Hope. "The Army's no match for NORA right?"

Hope was turned away from Snow, his eyes closed as he pretended to sleep. But he couldn't sleep, something was eating at him. Snow could tell.

"Hey kid, are you okay? You're-"

His words were cut off as Hope was suddenly on top of him, his soft lips pressed against Snow's.

Snow shoved him off, a little harder then he meant to. "Hope!"

Hope stood up, pressing onward towards Snow. Snow stood his ground. "Listen kid, this isn't gonna happen. When Serah comes back, she'll be-"

"Serah's not coming back Snow. She's _gone _don't you get it? Come on, you need to toughen up, you're a l'Cie. Forget about Serah for a minute. You're supposed to save Cocoon, be a hero, remember? Come on Snow, be _my _hero..."

Snow hesitated. "Serah _is _coming back...but you're right. I'm supposed to be a hero. For Cocoon...and everyone in it...I promised Serah..."

Snow did nothing as Hope came forward, taking off Snow's trenchcoat, and letting it fall to the ground. Hope slid his hands up Snow's shirt, feeling his warm and built chest. He eventually slid the shirt up and over the blonde's head. Snow lightly gripped Hope's wrists. "Leave it to the dumb grown ups." A smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

He slowly slipped off Hope's shirt, tossing it to join the rest of the clothing in a heap on the ground. Hope curled his slender fingers around the brim of Snow's pants, pulling down. Hope laid down at Snow's command, and the blonde slid off his lower garments in one slow, steady motion. Hope stared up at Snow's loose boxers, wanting so deperately to see what was beneath them. Snow made note of that, and took them off.

They sat there for what seemed like forever, simply staring at each other's naked bodies. Hope's childlike, pale, thin and small; Snow's much larger, tan and well built.

"You sure you're tough enough for this kid?" Snow asked, trying to stall.

"I'm a l'Cie remember?" Hope smiles lightly up at Snow.

"All right, here goes nothing..."

Snow straddled Hope, hovering just slightly above the small body. Hope held his breath. The teen finally exhaled as Snow put his force into him. He straddled him fully now, slowly and steadily thrusting his length into Hope's entrance. Hope flinched just a tad; he couldn't help being nervous. Snow started thrusting, a steady one-two-three rhythm. Hope moaned, and to Snow's surprised, urged him to go faster. "I...I need more of you Snow..."

Snow exhaled deeply, giving Hope another inch. Hope was panting, digging his nails into the dirt and leaving deep scratches. Snow chuckled. "You sure you can handle me Hope?"

Hope's eyes were squeezed tightly shut, teeth clenched, but he finally managed to speak. "Oh, fuck yes Snow." Hope moaned in between pants.

Snow smiled, seeming satisfied. His dick throbbed, seeming pleased by the tightness that was Hope. He felt the warmth pulse through his extremity, and he gripped Hope's bony hips, picking up the pace of his thrusting.

Hope felt hot tears swell up in his eyes. They were tears of joy of course, but tears none the less. It was more painful than the boy had anticipated, but it felt so good at the same time. He'd wanted this for a long time.

"Gimme more Snow..." Hope's voice was high and raspy.

Snow complied, a grin plastered on his face. He slowly added in another inch, grip tightening on Hope's hips. Hope's knuckles were white as he clenched his hands into fists. Hope was definately a tight fit for Snow. Snow breathed in deeply, and it came out as a deep and lustful moan. He leaned forward and kissed Hope's neck.

Hope could feel his penis throbbing. He was so close to release, and he knew it. He hoped Snow wasn't too oblivious. He moaned deeply, it came came all the way from the bottom of his chest. He felt precum travel up his member all the way to the tip. Snow's throbbing cock pulsed as it felt the intensity of his and Hope's lovemaking. His erection tore its way through Hope's hot, tight insides. Hope tightening his thighs together was sort of crushing him in there a tad, but he didn't mind. It felt good in an odd sort of way. He heard as the pace of Hope's panting picked up speed, and he reached his hand forward to rub on Hope's inner thighs. Hope felt his chest tighten at Snow's touches.

Snow thrusted once more, and Hope shuddered as he felt himself cum, the thick white liquid draining from his urethra. Snow gripped bruises into Hope's hips as he thrusted several more times, finally making his release. As the warm liquid spurted into Hope's entrance, his fists clenched and both he and Snow moaned. Snow pulled out, lying next to Hope.

After a minute, they both stood. Snow looked down at the small white puddle with speckles of crimson about the ground. "We've made a mess..." He looked at Hope.

Hope smiled, beginning to walk away as he pulled his clothes on. "I'll leave it to the dumb grown ups."


End file.
